


Hot (Chocolate) Debate

by DepressingGreenie



Series: On Your Left (SamSteve) Bingo [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Sam knew that inviting a reporter in to look at the Avengers everyday life was a bad idea. He wasn't expecting such ridiculous arguments.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: On Your Left (SamSteve) Bingo [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536077
Kudos: 15
Collections: On Your Left - SamSteve Bingo





	Hot (Chocolate) Debate

**Author's Note:**

> For the On Your Left (SamSteve) Bingo prompt [“You can’t put alcohol in hot chocolate!” [C5]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/188782759795/my-card-for-the-on-you-left-bingo-excited-v)

“You can’t put alcohol in hot chocolate!”

Sam rolls his eyes at the reporter. In theory he could see why inviting a reporter into the home of the Avengers would be a great idea. It would humanise them and make them more down to earth, something the public could better relate to and empathise with. But in practice it was a mess, and he had said as much to the PR team when they had brought it up.

Steve stops stirring the hot chocolate on the stove and looks over to the reporter. “Why not? It tastes good.” He says.

The reporter sputters, looking shocked. “But- But its hot chocolate!”

Sam was honestly expecting the man to continue with ‘think of the children!’, but the man instead looks around at all of them as if imploring them all to see sense and back him up. That wasn’t going to happen.

Steve ignores the man and goes back to stirring the hot chocolate on the stove.

“It’s an Irish hot chocolate.” Clint chimes from the kitchen counter, his mouth full of cereal.

The reporter looks between them. “That’s not how that works!” the man cries.

“Why not? He’s Irish.” Clint laughs.

Steve sighs, picking up the bottle of Baileys. “I’m not. My parents were.”

Clint flicks some cereal at Steve. “Same difference” the archer says.

“Suppose so.”

The reporter turns to Sam, a pleading look on his face. “You’re his partner, talk some sense into him” the man says.

Sam laughs. “No.”

“What?” The reporter looks honestly floored at Sam’s response.

“Not my job. He can do what he likes” Sam says, not bothering to hide his grin.

Steve leans over, giving Sam a chocolaty kiss. “Want some, babe?”

“Yeah, thanks”

“What about me?” Clint shouts, nearly knocking over his cereal. “I want some too”

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
